The messed up ,perfect life of a teenage girl
by me4me333
Summary: Today was the start of her new life. Whith a new school new friends, new team, and all together new life this year is sure to be the craziest adventure of her life.. no clique carater relation
1. Life

**A/N-Okay this is my first and the begginings realy short but it gets really good so please r/r!!**

As I sit in the car, driving to soccer practice I think about what all has happed in the last couple of years. My friends became my enemy's, and my enemy's became friends. My coach left and a new ones coming. My grandma that had lived with us because of a handicap, died. Plus I have so have the dark under belly of going into middle school……Vahha gives me shivers just thinking about it.

"How do you like Beck as a coach", my dad rudely, yet unknowingly interrupted my thoughts.

I quickly answer, "Dad it's my first apical practice I don't know yet."

My dad looks back at me about to speak then sees that hypnotized look on my face that I get when I'm deep in thought. Therefore, he lets me think.

I continue to think about the last few years. I think about my friend who is and always will be my best friend. We were always there for each other and always will be. We are closer then the layers our layers oh skin and that's pretty close to me. Her name is Samantha White but I call her Sam or Sammy. Sam and I don't go to school together but we are still inseparable.

That brings me to Macey Haworth, my other best friend. Putting us together is a deadly mix, to people that have to listen to us. Its not that were mean, bad, or any thing like that we are just the funniest people in the world together. We can find something funny about any thing, and spend and hours laughing about it.

**Ill post more if people read or review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I wish practice could go all day but it was now over and I had to return to the reality that everything had changed and was changing in my life

I wish practice could go all day but it was now over and I had to return to the reality that everything had changed and was changing in my life. To an outsider looking in my life is amazing but take a closer look and you'll see its everything but. Let me tell you full out what going on so you can understand a little more.

It all started a year ago when my parents decided they wanted a divorce. I was lucky that they were civilized enough to do it peacefully with out a lot of fighting, My parents got split custody of me and my brother, Jason. Jason was 12 and growing up way to fast for his age. However my older sister Melissa refused to live in two houses so my mom took full custody. So for nine months now I spend every other week at my dads and the rest with my mom. I guess you can consider my family pretty wealthy my dad is the VP at some fancy big league company and my moms side of the family is loaded so that made it easier to separate there belongings. So I am currently liveing in two amazing houses with two amazing parents that love me to death. The only thing is they refuse to talk to each other so I have to sit there and talk for them.

After the divorce my parents thought it best that I be moved to private school so I could be closer to my dad's new house. This was fine until it hit me that I would probably never be able to see my friends again. So now I have to make all new friends witch should be hard since everyone who goes to the school is completely stuck up the complete opposite from me.

Ever since my grandma died I've felt kind of alone. I think she was the only thing holding my parents together so now that she's gone so are the people I though to be a perfect couple.

So right now I'm lying in my bed thinking of how much my life is messed up right now when I hear the doorbell ring. I walk down stair hoping it to be someone interesting. Boy was I wrong. My mom had been going out with some guy for a couple of months now. I think it's a little soon but what ever makes her happy and he seems to.

Just as my hopes of an interesting night starts to fade I see two boys who look to be my age standing behind him one with blonde hair the other with brunette, one of them a lot cuter than the other the brunette to be exact.

"Hello Emma I want you to meet my son Matthew and his friend Luke."

_YES!! _I thought to myself the cute or should I say hot one isn't possibly going to be related to me! I waved and said hey and they did the same. That's when my mom walked up and said hello.

"Well why don't you boys come inside I'll be right back I just need to talk to Emme here for a second."

Me and my mom walked off into her room


End file.
